Initiation
by AntarShakes
Summary: As Steve has earned his place in the House as a Brother, he needs to be initiated "properly". [Oneshot, Gladiator!AU, Stucky]


**Initiation  
By Antarshakes**

Tonight, Steve has defeated his opponent. Tonight, Steve has become part of the house that situates the greatest gladiators. His limbs are heavy and it costs him a small effort to keep his head held high, shoulders squared and proud. His fellow Brothers pester him and call after him good-naturedly as he disrobes for his washing.

A hush falls over the house as The Soldier of House Stark enters the bathhouse. His chest gleams, muscles bunch, as the Soldier walks around the bathhouse. At one point in history, his name used to be Buchanan, but none will remember him as that.

The place around the basin is slowly vacated as the Soldier nears. His cloth is removed, revealing sculpted globes a shade lighter than his tanned body. He steps into the water, legs parting to reveal heavy balls and an even heavier cock. There's a long scar running from his inner thigh, stopping near his knee. His left arm is a mess of badly healed scars. His entire body a map of what earned him the Title, the reverence.

He stops mid-water, grabbing a full vase to pour along his broad shoulders. His hand scrubs along his neck, into his hair, on to his face. More water is poured, cascading waterfalls down his back, gathering in a pool at the small of his back, disappearing into the water again.

The sounds from his Brothers have died down, the last gladiator taking the rest of it with him. Steve grabs a cloth and rubs gently around the fresh gash on his arm, hissing as the cloth accidentally drags against his arm, causing it to bleed again. The sound of water hitting water has stopped and Steve lifts his head to look about him. Before him stands the Soldier in full glory, watching Steve with cold eyes. Steve's eyes move of their own volition over the body before him, eyes lingering a split second too long at the half-engorged flesh hanging between the Soldier's legs.

"You like gazing upon another man's flesh?" Calls a gruff voice. That voice has never been directed at him before and Steve's mouth runs dry. He cuts his eyes away, focusing on washing his legs. Then, a sound he did not expect from the Soldier, resonates in the empty bathhouse; the Soldier chuckles, confident and amused.

"It does not bother me to be gazed upon," the Soldier continues. Steve cuts his eyes back to him and his eyes land on the now fully erect cock mere meters away and the large hand with scarred knuckles, wrapped around it. "In fact," the Soldier continues, "it does not bother me at all."

Steve's eyes snap up to catch the Soldier's. He's scandalized, more so when his own cock unbiddingly reacts in kind. Steve drops his gaze, but the Soldier seems to have noticed as well, because he lets out another teasing laugh.

"The question is, Brother… What are we to do about it?"

When Steve looks up again, the Soldier is closer, his cock fisted in his hand and only mere inches away from Steve's face. Steve licks his lips unconsciously, looks at the cock before him and considers his options.

On an upwards stroke the Soldier's hand grazes Steve's cheeks and he lets his finger draw down Steve's bottom lip.

"The question is: what are _you _to do about it?"

Steve does not think further than what is in front of him and what this will mean. He just closes his eyes and angles his head accordingly to take down as much as of the hard flesh before him as he can.

The Soldier lets out an audible sigh and moves closer, one hand coming to rest gently on Steve's neck, guiding him further down his cock. Steve swallows around it, letting his tongue explore the texture, focusing on the sensations instead of letting his mind wander. The Soldier's hand moves up from his neck to cup Steve's cheek, thumbing Steve's lips. Steve tentatively moves his head up and down before raising his hand to grab on to what his mouth cannot reach. Steve sucks harder as his hand tightens around the flesh. The Soldier groans at that and thrusts in and out of Steve's mouth. When he goes a bit too far down Steve's throat, Steve lets out an involuntarily groan and the Soldier pulls out. His thumb moves around Steve's saliva-covered mouth as he bends forward, leveling his gaze with Steve's. The Soldier's other hand falls down to Steve's bare thigh and Steve is made aware of his own erect cock. The Soldier's thumb moves circles on Steve's thigh as if asking for permission.

"Now, tell me, Brother: what is it you want?" The Soldier breathes against Steve's lips. For a split second, Steve thinks that perhaps the Soldier is going to capture his lips with his own and his leg twitches in response. The Soldier seems to take that as some sort of encouragement. He chuckles as he reaches for Steve's cock, stroking it from root to tip and repeating the motion slowly. Their harsh breathing fills the bathhouse and Steve closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Blood is rushing through his body, the sound pounding between his ears.

The Soldier continues his ministrations and Steve feels hair moving against his arm and a wet tongue touching his fresh wound. Steve hisses as the Soldier plays with the wound before fastening his mouth around it and gently sucking at it. It stings more than it hurts and it adds small bouts of pleasure as the Soldier continues his torturously slow strokes. Steve makes a frustrated sound and it seems to spark something within the Soldier. The Soldier lets out a growl before pushing Steve backward. If Steve had not been in the throes of lust he would have braced for a fight, but before he can do anything, the Soldier is on him; both of their cocks pressed together and an almost feral Soldier thrusting wildly against him.

Steve does not understand what comes over him next, but his hand finds his way into the Soldier's hair, pulling harshly as his legs fasten around the Soldier's thighs and, he too, starts thrusting wildly along. Steve becomes distantly aware of the sounds of wet skin on skin contact and their shared grunts. It reminds Steve of training in the sweltering sun, when all one does is try and find lucrative ways to break through your fellow Brother's defense. He groans louder, tightening his grip on the Soldier's hair and thrusting harshly upwards before he feels his balls draw up, his movements becoming frantic before he spills his seed between them.

The Soldier shakes his head roughly, forcing Steve to release his hold on his hair. The Soldier moves away, swiping his hand through Steve's spent mess. He kneels over Steve on the large bench, his gaze is immovable from Steve's as his slick fist moves rapidly up and down his own cock.

The Soldier lets out a small grunt and throws his head back, exposing a long tanned neck and a square jaw. Steve moves his gaze over the rest of the Soldier's body, watching the way the muscles contract, emphasizing the chiseled features as the Soldier spills his seed on Steve's spent cock and stomach. The Soldier's panting harshly as he watches his mess on top of Steve's. Now that the lust-haze has cleared, Steve's not sure what this means.

He has heard of Brothers forcefully taking whatever it is they need in such a moment, but the Soldier did no such thing. Steve was a most willing participant, and he's not sure what to make of that.

The Soldier moves away as Steve straightens. Steve watches the way the Soldier wets a rag and cleans himself, tossing the rag with force against Steve's head.

"Welcome to the house, Brother," the Soldier adds as his parting words and Steve can swear he saw the corner of the Soldier's mouth twitch in a semblance of a soft smile.

End


End file.
